The present invention relates to a kit and method for repairing a break in the lens of an automobile light bulb housing.
Automobile light bulbs are oftentimes engaged in complex, expensive, enclosed housings. The automobile bulb housing holds the light bulb, serves as a reflector, light diffuser and protects the bulb and reflector from the atmosphere.
A break in a lens must be repaired or the expensive automobile light bulb housing must be replaced. Effective repair of an automobile light bulb housing having a light diffuser has been difficult.
Breaks have been difficult to access because of the shape of the break or the housing. The broken area may be colored and it may be difficult to restore the diffusive characteristics of the repaired area.
Oftentimes the only way to effect a repair includes to need to physically remove the automobile light bulb housing. Another problem to be solved in the repair of automobile light bulb housings lens is the need to maintain the light diffusing characteristics of the lens once repaired. Repair of lenses in the past had many similarities to the repair of breaks through glass or plastic and, indeed, automobile light bulb housings are usually glass or plastic.
A major difference between lens repair and glass repair is that the automobile light bulb housing usually requires light diffusion rather than perfect glass clarity.